Viva-TV entertainment shows
Anja's Christmas (under Viva Records) Anja's Christmas is the newest Christmas album by Filipino singing champion Anja Aguilar, released in the Philippine on November 8, 2012 by VIVA Records. #All I Want For Christmas Is You (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) #Sa Paskong Darating (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) #Last Christmas (Cascada) (music and lyrics by Marcus Davis) #Jingle Bell Rock (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) #I Dream of Christmas (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - duet by Bryan Termulo #As Long As There's Christmas (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) #Himig ng Pasko (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) #Wrap It Up, Stack It Up (Barbie) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) Josh Padilla: JOSH (under Vicor Music) #Someday (Sugar Ray) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Make It With You (Bread) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Passenger Seat (Stephen Speaks) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Fixing a Broken Heart (Mari Hamada) - Featuring Nadine Lustre (composed by Christian Martinez) #You to Me Are Everything (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #It's Sad To Belong (England Dan) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #True (Spandau Ballet) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Back For Good (Take That) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Love Again (NM feat Mr. E) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) #Closer You and I (Gino Padilla) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #I Can't Take My Eyes of You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #When She Cries (Restless Heart) (composed by Kean Cipriano) Onemig Bondoc: The Return (under Viva Records) #Pasensya Na (Torpeedo by Gloc 9 and Kiko Machine) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Will of the Wind (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #We've Got Tonight (Ronan Keating and Giorgia) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - duet by Sarah Geronimo #Your Body is Wonderland (John Mayer) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Gemini (Spone Cola) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Never Let Her Slip Away (composed by Kean Cipriano) #You and Me (Lifehouse) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Cruisin' (Cwyneth Paltrow and Huey Lewis) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - duet by Rachelle Ann Go #Sandali Na Lang (Hale) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Somewhere for You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - duet by Anja Aguilar #Find Yourself (Brad Paisley) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Save the Last Dance For Me (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Sa Puso Ko (True Faith) (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Smooth (Santana) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #Take Me To Your Heart (MLTR) (composed by Kean Cipriano) M.I.L.K: Come to Me (under Vicor Music) #Come to Me (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Sad Letter (M.I.L.K) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Crystal (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #She Never... (M.I.L.K) (composed by Amber Davis) #Feel na Feel (composed by Marcus Davis) #Weak (SMV) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #He Loves Me (Vanna Vanna) (composed by Amber Davus) #Stay With Me (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Allryte sa Gimik (music and lyrics by Young JV) - featuring Nadine Lustre and Young JV #Wish (M.I.L.K) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #I Want You (M.I.L.K) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Wish Upon a Star (Samantha Mumba) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Truly Madly Deeply (Cascada) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Good Time (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #All My Love For You (M.I.L.K) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - featuring Young JV Members *Bianca Casado *Ella Cruz *Sofia Andres *Michelle Vito M.I.L.K: Love with My Heart (under Vicor Music) #Bline Love (M.I.L.K) (composed by Amber Davis) #Let's Girl Let's Go (composed by Kean Cipriano) - featuring Nadine Lustre #Can't Nobody (2NE1) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #One Summer Dream (M.I.L.K) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Step Up (The Cheetah Girls) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Love with My Heart (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Girl Power (The Cheetah Girls) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #I Got A Boy (compsoed by Amber Davis) #Secret (M.I.L.K) (composed by Marcus Davis) #I'm Alive (Cut N' Move) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Backstreets Back Alright (Backstreet Boys) (composed by Amber Davis) #Reason (M.I.L.K) (composed by Christian Martinez) Totally Spies!: Soundtrack (under Viva Records) #Love You Like A Love Song (Selena Gomez) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Sarah Geronimo #Secrets (One Republic) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Josh Padilla #You and Me (Lifehouse) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Onemig Bondoc #Ready For Tonight (Dimaro and Rosette) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Young JV and Anja Aguilar #What Do You Want From Me (Forever The Sickest Kids) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Josh Padilla #R.I.P. (RITA ORA featuring Tinie Tempah) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Young JV and Sarah Geronimo #All the Small Things (Blink-182) (composed by Somedaydream) - Somedaydream #The Sign (Ace of Base) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Anja Aguilar #Here We Go (Moonbaby) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Bianca Casado, Sofia Andres and Ella Cruz Joshua Cadelina: Romantic Baladeer (under Viva Records) #If I Could Hold On to Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Magbabalik Ko Ba? (composed by Marc Bryan R. Adona) #Nais Ko (Basil Valdez) (composed and arranged by Ryan Cayabyab) (music video) #Mahal Na Mahal Ko Siya (alternative rock) (composed by Gary Valenciano) #Ikaw Lamang Pala (ballad) (composed by Arrabelle Saturno) #Sana Ikaw (original song) (ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Bakit Mahal (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #Magsimula Ka (Leo Valdez) (composed by Gines Tan) (music video) #Till There Was You (original song) (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) Jea Marie Reyes: Wish Come True (under Vicor Music) #I Need You Now (Firehouse) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Himala (composed by Rico Blanco) - featuring Carlo Lopez #Wind Beneath My Wings (Bette Midler) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Himig ng Pag-Ibig (composed by Kean Cipriano) #Cry (Just a Little) (Piano In The Dark) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) #Still Into You (composed by Kean Cipriano) Himig na Handog OPM: Vicor's 48th Anniversary album (under Vicor Music) #Mahirap ang Nahihintay (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Basil Valdez #Deep in You Heart (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Olivia #Smile In Need Me (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Gino Padilla #All My Heart (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - M.I.L.K #My Love for You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre #Mean to Be for You (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Raymond Lauchengco #Naririto (composed by Jonathan Manalo) - Joey Albert #Muli ng Pagmamahal (composed by Where's the Sheep?) - Where's the Sheep? #Yakap Mo Ako (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Paula Bianca #Kaleidoscope World (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Young JV #Sige Mo Na (composed by MMJ) - MMJ #Follow than Ever (composed by Amber Davis) - Sheng Belmonte #Nag-Iisa (composed by Neocolors) - Neocolors #Love You Again (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Jea Marie Reyes #Pwede Ko Na Lang (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Carlo Lopez #One More Try (composed by Princess Velasco) - Princess Velasco Joshua Cadelina: When I Met You (under Viva Records on March 21, 2014) #Pangarap Ko'y Ikaw (composed by Basil Valdez) (music video) #Crazy (Kenny Rogers) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Nasaan Ka? (original song) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Each Passing Night (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Anja Aguilar #Ikaw Ang Lahat sa Akin (composed by Louie Ocampo) #The Times of Your Life (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Basta't Kasama Kita (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Always and Forever (composed by Vehnee Saturno) Shanne Velasco: Somewhere In My Love (under Vicor Music on March 29, 2014) #If Only (original) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Mahal Pa Rin Ako (original) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #What Good Is That Without You (original) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Narito Ako (composed by Nonong Pedero) #Somewhere In My Love (original) (composed by Marcus Davis) #I Won't Let You Go Again (Jaya) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #You Light Up My Life (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Inside That I Cried (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Do You Love Me (original dance) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) (music video) Veejay Aragon: Simple Lang (under Vicor Music on March 29, 2014) #Simple Lang (original song) (pop rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Gusto Ay Ikaw (original song) (original alternative rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Desperado (acoustic soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Minahal Kita (Michael Laygo) (alternative pop rock) (composed by Arnel Pineda) (music video) #Maniwala Ka Sa Akin (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Buong Buhay Ko (original song) (alternative rock) (composed by Bamboo) #You And I Should Be Forever (original song) (pop rock-alternative rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (alternative rock) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (music video) Anne Bernardo: Somewhere in My Heart (under Viva Records on April 15, 2014) #Somewhere in My Heart (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Never Gonna Let You Go (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Sa Aking Bituin (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Zsa Zsa Padilla) #Someone I Love Me (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Car Wash (Christina Aguilera) (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Elmo Magalona #Kapiling Kita (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (written by Marcus Davis) #Nag-iisang Pangarap (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #I Do (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Pusong Pag-Ibig (composed by Louie Ocampo) #True Love (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) JM and JC Urquico: Duo Yourself (under Vicor Music on July 25, 2014) #Face Drop (Taglish original song) (reggie fusion, R&B-electro) (composed by Amber Davis) #Akalang Pangarap (original Tagalog song) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Nandito Ka (R&B-pop) (composed by Marcus Davis) #One Last Time (original R&B-pop) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #It's Sad To Hear Our Long (original pop and soul) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Ganyan Tagala (original acoustic pop) (composed by Christian Martinez) #If I Could (original R&B slow jam ballad) (composed by Marcus Davis) #You Make Me Wanna (original Taglish song) (hip-hop and crunk&B) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Dumating (original love song) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #It Will Rain (Bruno Mars) (original pop) (composed by Christian Martinez) Cayleen Villamor: Dreams Come True (under Viva Records on October 1, 2014) #I Will Love Again (original pop ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Katulad Ng Sa Akin (Tootsie Guevara) (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Falling Your Love (original ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Freddie Saturno) #Sana'y Maghintay (original ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #I'll Never Love This Way Again (ballad) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Sabihin Ko Na (original song) (synthpop and dance) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) #In My Life (Sarah Geronimo) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Laging Ikaw Lamang (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #So in Love (original dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) Arvin Ventanilla: Romantic Ballad (under Viva Records on October 2, 2014) #Beautiful Soul (original pop rock) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) #Mahal Kita Walang Iba (cover ballad love song) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Wag Mong Iwan (soft rock with contemporary jazz-styled saxophone) (composed by Vehnee Satruno) #Ang Siyang Minamahal (original ballad song) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Bihag (acoustic soft rock) (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #My Heart Has a Mind of Its Own (love song) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #The One Who Won My Heart (soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #What Can I Do (soft rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) Christian Sy (under Vicor Music on March 31, 2015) #Hold On (Neocolours) (music video) (composed by Josel Jimenez) #Eacth Day with You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Ikaw (original) (composed by Josel Jimenez) #Honestly (composed by Christian Martinez) #Nasaan Ka? (original) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Paolo Zarate) #You Are to Me (music video) (composed by Frank Singcol) Shanne Velasco: For You (under Vicor Music on April 7, 2015) #Music and Me (originally by Michael Jackson) (written by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #What Kind Of Fool Am I? (composed by Freddie Saturno) #To Love Again (Dingdong Avanzado) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #You Don't Own Me (composed by Louie Ocampo) #And I Am Telling You (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Somewhere (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Remember Me This Way (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Arnold Buena) (music video) #Really Like You (music by Bojam De Bele and lyrics by Gianina Camille del Rosario) (music video) Veejay Aragon: OPM Rock (under Vicor Music on April 10, 2015) #Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan? (composed by George Canseco) (music video) #Huwag Ka Nang Umiyak (composed by Ebe Dancel) #Ikaw Lang (composed by Chad Borja) (music video) #Sa Tuwing Naaalala Ka (composed by Jim Paredes) #Makapiling Ka Sana (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal (composed by Aaron Paul del Rosario) #Can't Find No Reason (original song) (alternative rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Kung Maibabalik (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) Maegan Bascug: Listen to My Heart (under Viva Records on October 17, 2015) #Listen To My Heart (Nancy Lamott) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #How Could an Angel Break My Heart (Toni Braxton) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Habang Kapiling Ka (original) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #More Than You’d Believe (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #In the Name of Love (Geneva Cruz) (composed by Geneva Cruz) #Let It Go (Demi Lovato) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Ngayong Wala Ka Na (composed by Louie Ocampo) #The Greatest Love of All (Whitney Houston) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Love Me (original dance track) (composed by Marcus Davis) Side A: The Old One (under Vicor Music on October 19, 2015) #Change the World (Eric Clapton) (composed by Yubs Esperat) (music video) #Wonderful Tonight (Eric Clapton) (composed by Yubs Esperat) #More Than You'll Ever Know (composed by Yubs Esperat) #Mistake No. 3 (Culture Club) (composed by Ned Esguerra) #Forgive and Forget (original) (composed by Yubs Esperat) #You Take My Breath Away (Rex Smith) (composed by Leevon Cailao) #For The Rest Of My Life (composed by Ned Esguerra) (original) (music video) #Photograph (composed by Yubs Esperat)